


Choices

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying awake at night. Sort of coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> written October 2009

Dean doesn't know what wakes him. But he can see Sam on the other bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I died," Sam whispers but it sounds like gunshots to Dean. "I killed myself. Four times. He always brought me back."

Dean stops breathing until the worst pain in his heart is over.

"What can I do?" Sam's voice dies in his throat.

"Stay alive. Stay with me. They try so desperately to tear us apart. Let's give them a reason."

Sam turns and their eyes meet. Sam nods slowly.

They fall asleep like that, facing each other in the dark.


End file.
